Expected Love
by midnightkiss5697
Summary: Isabella Swan lives in New York City in 1923. Her mother will stop at nothing to get her to marry her old friend's son Emmett. What happnes when she meets his handsome green eyed cousin? Will she be able to love Emmett as is expected from her?


**So I had a snow day today and I got bored and this idea came to me and I decided to write it. I know this is short but I wanted to see if any was interested in me continuing the story first. :]**

I walked down the road quickly as evening drew closer. It was unbelievable that my own mother would even think to send her daughter out this late. I was only at the young age of 16 and lived in New York for the love of god! She must really despise me and wish for a disgusting and fat old man to kidnap me.

I knew it was unlady like to say such horrid things about my own mother but I had no reason not to be cross with my mother. She had sent me out on the cold streets of the city so close to sundown, and it was terribly cold outside. All for some blasted flowers.

I could still hear her going on about it. "We have some very important guests coming this evening Isabella, and it would most appreciated it you could run out to buy some flowers for the dinning room table."

She knew I hated the cold very much but she still insisted that I go out myself, instead of one of the plenty willing servants. They all knew I hated the cold and I got along very well with most of them.

I had no doubt that the ever-important guests we were expecting this evening was the McCarthy family. Mrs. McCarthy and my mother were old friends form finishing school, and Emmett McCarthy was the man my mother dreamed of me to marry. Much to her delight, this was also something Mrs. McCarthy would like to see happen.

They would no doubt have our wedding date set by the end of the month. I hated this thought because Emmett and I have known each other for a very long time, but we are more like siblings than anything else. I do not think I could marry him at all. We just do not attract each other in that way.

I walked up the path to my house and my best friend, Alice, opened the door. She was my lady companion, and I loved her dearly. Although no one seemed to understand why I would want to be friends with someone like Alice, just because she was not in the same social class as I was.

'Alice! What a surprise, I do believe I gave you the rest of the day off after lunch. But no worry, it is wonderful to see you!" I smiled at her as I watched her stand in the doorway, pushing me inside and out of the cold. She was simply bouncing around from either extreme excitement or she really need to use the restroom.

"Oh Bella!! I simply could not miss your dinner tonight. I sensed something big was going to happen!! The McCarthy family is to arrive shortly and your mother wished to talk with you the moment you are done dressing." Alice spoke in such a hurried voice I was afraid something was wrong with her. However I often thought this when I was near Alice.

"Oh what ever could she possibly need to speak with me so much? Oh Alice I fear tonight is the night my fate will be sealed. Mrs. Emmett McCarthy. I care dearly about Emmett, but marriage is out of the question." I spoke softly as to make sure no one overheard my conversations with Alice.

"It can not possible be as bad as you insist on making t sound milady." She said as another servant, who did care for us very much walked past. Her name was Tanya, and she always seemed to dislike me for no apparent reason.

" Oh contraire Alice, it would be most awkward if I was expected to marry him. It simply would be a very strange pairing, Emmett and I, it would." I looked at her and then made my way up to my dressing room.

My family was had a fairly good fortune, so I had access to the latest fashion. I dressed in my favorite midnight blue silk gown shipped in from France just last week. It looked wonderful against my pale skin and had some pretty lace trimmings around the chest area.

I was finished dressing and quickly did my hair and went to see what my mother wished to talk to me about. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
